Juggernaut (killstreak)
Juggernaut is a 15-point (14 with Hardline) Assault Strike Package in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''and a 11-point (10 with Hardline) streak in ''Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Care Package is airdropped via C-130 Hercules and gives the player enhanced body armor along with an M60E4 Light Machine Gun, an MP412 revolver, a Smoke Grenade, and a Frag Grenade. Players wearing the armor will have enhanced damage resistance, along with the perks Scavenger, Quickdraw and SitRep, allowing almost infinite ammunition. Players will receive the pro benefits if they have it unlocked in Create-A-Class. A player wearing this armor has increased damage reduction, only taking 8% of all damage, at the expense of severely limited mobility, moving at 65% of normal speed, and is limited to the weapons supplied. The total amount of health when wearing the Juggernaut armour ranges from 1250 to 1750 health. Players with this suit will appear as a diamond on everyone's map in real time, even if the enemy team's radar has been jammed. Advantages The Juggernaut killstreak is incredibly durable and can survive dozens of shots from most weapons in the game. Due to Scavenger, Juggernauts can be guaranteed an almost infinite ammunition replenish, making them a force to be reckoned in situations where the enemies cannot properly coordinate and neutralize one. Quickdraw sharply reduces ADS time, so one can take out enemies without much problems, while SitRep protects the Juggernaut from explosive equipment. The EOD uniform is incredibly durable (being immune to a stick from a Semtex),,. requiring concentrated firepower from multiple enemies converging on the Juggernaut in order to destroy it. Limitations The Juggernaut is very slow, and alert team members who communicate often can afford to maintain their distance while staying behind solid cover to avoid said enemy, and coordinate with snipers to eliminate this threat. It is also extremely vulnerable to Stun Grenades (as Juggernauts would be in Survival Mode), slowing them down to a near stop and severely hindering their ability to turn (and fight back). Predator Missiles or an AC-130 105mm shot can kill in a Juggernaut in one direct hit. The Juggernaut is also highly vulnerable to rocket launchers, with the RPG-7 and SMAW able to kill in two shots, or one if it is a direct hit to the head. An I.M.S. can kill a Juggernaut in three hits, and a falling Care Package can kill a Juggernaut instantly. Gallery C130 MW3.png|The C-130 Hercules, the plane that air-drops the Juggernaut armor. Juggernaut unused icon MW3.jpg|An unused killstreak icon for the Assault Juggernaut. Juggernaut_holding_the_M60E4_MW3.png|Juggernaut using the M60E4 Call of Duty: Ghosts The Juggernaut returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a 11 pointstreak in the Assault Strike Chain. Similarly to Modern Warfare 3, a unique care package is airdropped via C-130 Hercules. Once obtained, the player will receive a minigun similar to the Death Machine, a P226, and a Canister Bomb. The player will appear as a diamond on everyone's map in real-time. While equipping the Juggernaut suit, the player can only collect ammo for the P226. Also, unlike Modern Warfare 3, the player's health does not regenerate while operating the suit for balancing. An AI version can be called in with the Loki pointstreak; the AI Juggernaut's kills will add to the owner's pointstreak and can help the owner potentially earn a K.E.M. Strike after 25 (24 w/ Hardline) total non-killstreak kills. Once again, the Juggernaut is extremely resistant to gunfire and explosions. Without proper coordination or suppression from the enemy team, the player can rip through enemies and push the enemy back into their spawns or clear the way to capture objectives. Like the Death Machine, the minigun can only be fired from the hip and is effective at close and medium ranges. The Canister Bomb is effective as it can be used to clear rooms or objectives without risking lethal gunfire in close quarters combat. Because the suit is slow and visible to everyone, it is best to coordinate with your team, if possible, and stay with them as your teammates can provide backup or provide bait for easy kills. The Juggernaut suit is extremely slow and is visible as a diamond on everyone's minimap in real-time. Enemies can easily swarm the Juggernaut with proper coordination. Close quarters combat is not recommended, as the Juggernaut cannot maneuver very quickly and they will take damage extremely quickly. Concentrated fire and explosions can easily swarm them and kill them in a matter of seconds. Concussion Grenades severely hinder their movement and bring almost to a complete standstill. Thermobaric Grenades can weaken their armor and do severe damage to their suit. Sentry Guns and the I.M.S. or any high pointstreaks can also do lethal damage to the Juggernaut. Gallery Juggernaut with Minigun CoDG.png|Juggernaut firing a minigun in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Juggernaut_third_person_CODG.png|Another view. Juggernaut Dynasty CoD Ghosts.png|A Juggernaut firing on the map Dynasty. Juggernaut CoDG.png|First person view of the Juggernaut in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Juggernaut Menu Description CoDG.png Trivia *Getting kills with the Juggernaut suit does not count toward other pointstreak rewards (except when knifing), however, completing objectives will still count towards other pointstreaks. The only way to obtain the M.O.A.B. with the weapons is by using the knife. *If the player is using a class with Portable Radar, they can set it down before collecting the Juggernaut suit, then pick it up again when playing as Juggernaut. This is extremely useful as it grants the Assault Juggernaut an ability similar to its Support counterpart, provided the player keeps deploying it. *When damaging a Juggernaut, the Juggernaut icon appears under the hit marker, similar to the Painkiller, Juggernaut perk, Blast Shield, and the Ballistic Vests icons. *When being delivered via care package, unlike most other airdrops, the Juggernaut armor is not dropped by a Little Bird, but rather by a C-130 Hercules, like the Emergency Airdrop. *The Juggernaut killfeed symbol used in multiplayer is the same killfeed icon that was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. It is also seen when killed by a Juggernaut in Special Ops. *A Juggernaut suit is the only form of protection that allows a player to survive getting stabbed with a Knife in multiplayer. *Juggernauts are also able to withstand a direct hit by a Throwing Knife. The thrown blade, however, will still be embedded within the Juggernaut. *A Care Package can kill a Juggernaut instantly if it falls on top of them as seen here. *The FIM-92 Stinger can lock on to enemy Juggernaut players in private matches. *Each of the factions have a different Juggernaut model. *Interestingly, when reloading the MP412 in the Juggernaut suit, it can be reload canceled as soon as the casings are emptied from the cylinder. *When the player is in a Juggernaut suit (at full health) and attempts to overcook a fragmentation grenade and have it explode in their hand, he will still die. The same happens if attempting to throw back an already cooked grenade. This is because a fragmentation grenade that explodes in the player's hand will deal exactly 50,000 points of damage (seen by hacking the armor number in Survival Mode or using trainers), which is far more health than the Juggernaut suit provides. *It is possible to acquire pointstreaks with the Juggernaut suit equipped, if the player is using the fallen helicopter's minigun on Bakaara, as seen here, and by Knifing. *The sound heard when a teammate takes the Juggernaut Care Package from the player is the same sound heard when a player clears a wave in Survival Mode. *The C-130 will always fly in the direction the player was facing when they threw the smoke marker. *In the Call of Duty: Ghosts campaign, you can sometimes see PMCs with the armor on. However, it has no effect on their speed or protection, and they use their normal weapons. Juggernauts with ARs and other weapons also appear in Safeguard. Videos Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Juggernaut Juggernaut gameplay Video:TheFlyingMythBusters MW3 Mythbusters Episode 1 Juggernaut Special Durability of the Juggernaut Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Pointstreak Rewards